


Family of the Sea

by Portgas_D_Yuki (CrystalNavy)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Crew as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 04:24:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19243783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/Portgas_D_Yuki
Summary: They have their ups and downs. They quarrel like any family does. But they also support one another, in small things as well as the big things. And when one of their own is targeted by the Navy, all hell breaks loose.





	Family of the Sea

The sea was calm, and the weather was perfect for a swim. Everyone except the Devil Fruit eaters chose to indulge themselves with this activity, and cool their heated bodies at the same time. Marco, Ace, Fossa, Blamenco and a couple of others watched them from the ship, clearly disappointed.

That was when the Navy vessel had to show up. The people on the boat were the first to notice it. When the vessel approached, everyone saw that there was only one man on it. Monkey D. Garp, the man who single-handedly defeated Roger. 

"Relax." Garp said "I am not here on duty."

"Then why are here?" Marco asked, not unkindly 

"To find you, actually. You're Marco the Phoenix, Whitebeard's First Mate?" Garp grinned

"That I am." Marco said lazily 

"This letter is for your captain." Garp handed him a parchment "Only Edward Newgate might read it. The information within means salvation for one of his children."

"I'll deliver it." Marco promised

"Good. Then I shall take my leave." Garp grinned one last time, and then climbed back aboard his vessel.

Marco and the rest watched him sail away.


End file.
